


Really inappropriate

by Ta_Ma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Kink, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sonny is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: Sonny checks the caller ID and it's Barba. And his rational mind tells him that this is probably about some notes on the case, but the fact that he is lying in bed, almost naked because it’s a warm night, and the object of his dirtiest fantasies is calling him right now, is enough to get him all hot and bothered.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 42
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So we've been confined because of the risk of infection by Coronavirus, part of my work has been suspended and I decided it was time to get this idea going. I'm not used to writing smut in English, so I hope you like it.

Sonny has just got home from One Hogan Place after long hours of going over the files for the case that Barba is going to be prosecuting next week, they have been looking for any inconsistency or piece of evidence that the defense could be using to try to get the perp acquitted. He is really tired because it’s been a hell of a long day at the end of a hell of a long week, but his mind is too wound up for him to just go to sleep, so he is just trying to chill on his bed, pondering if reading is the best option to try and relax a bit and let go of the ton of tension that he has been accumulating. It is not just the work-related tension, also the tension that comes from spending so much time working so closely with the object of his desires. 

Sonny has been trying really hard not to let his crush on the ADA cloud his judgment during work, not to let his mind read more than there is in their amiable banter. So now that he is home, he lets himself picture all the scenes that he has been holding off his mind during the last couple of days. He is finally relaxing, letting himself feel, replaying all the fantasies he’s had lately about Rafael Barba and his body is starting to get aroused despite the tiredness when his phone goes off. 

For a second Carisi dreads it might be the Lieutenant, telling him they’ve caught a new case and he has to go somewhere right now, but the caller ID says otherwise. It’s Barba. And his rational mind tells him that this is probably about some notes on the case, but the fact that he is lying in bed, almost naked because it’s a warm night, and the object of his dirtiest fantasies is calling him right now, is enough to get him all hot and bothered. 

He reaches for the phone without second-guessing if this is actually a good idea because he needs to listen to the prosecutor’s voice, even if it is just work-related. He knows that he can maintain the composure, he’s been doing it for years. 

“Carisi” he answers, trying to sound professional, even though he probably sounds just exhausted.   
“Hey, it’s Barba” he says, as if it were necessary “Look, I know you are probably about to go to sleep but I was going over your notes and…” Sonny can’t really stop the soft groan that escapes his throat, Barba’s voice is kind of rough because he is most likely as tired as Carisi feels.   
The both of them stay silent for a couple of seconds, Sonny hoping that the older man does not suspect how turned on Carisi is just by listening to his voice. Barba clears his throat and goes on. “I just saw your notes on the defendant’s alibi for the second assault but I don’t get exactly what they say” Sonny recalls writing something down about it, but right now he can’t think further than how hot it would be if Barba was here with him, whispering in his ear. “Hey, Carisi? Are you there?”   
“Yeah, sorry,” he says and he can feel how his voice is not really normal right now “I’m trying to remember what it was” he exhales more than says because his breath is getting heavier and he just wants to touch his cock real bad, but he knows it would be really wrong to do so.   
“It’s all right, I can see that I am not getting your attention right now” Barba’s voice is absolutely torturing him right now and he kind of stifles the whimper that tries to escape his mouth when he finally gives in and lets his hand squeeze his hard dick. “Am I interrupting something, detective?” the older man sounds more curious than disgusted or maybe this is just Carisi’s mind playing tricks on him.  
“What? No…” he doesn’t even try to sound normal this time.   
“Sounds like I am” another whimper “Are you with someone right now, Carisi?”  
“It’s just me” and he does not miss the appreciative sound that leaves the older man’s mouth on the other end of the line.   
“Do you want me to hang up?” Barba asks in a very articulate way and the feeling that the other man is giving him the chance to make the choice just makes Sonny like him even more.   
“No, please” he knows he sounds needy, but he doesn’t care anymore “Stay with me”   
“Okay,” Barba says, and he sounds softer, Carisi hears some rustling sounds “I’ll stay with you then. Is there something you want to ask me?”  
“What are you wearing?” he asks, because it is the only question that he can think of right now.   
“Really, Carisi?” he chuckles “Well, I am still half-dressed, I’ve lost the jacket, the vest, and the tie, though” the picture of Barba in suit pants and the burgundy shirt he was already rocking earlier at the office, probably half opened and showing a bit of chest hair makes him shake with arousal “what are you wearing?”  
“Just my boxers” he slips his hand inside as he says this, freeing his impossibly hard dick.   
“Lovely…” Barba says and it’s astounding how sincere it sounds.   
“Can I…” Sonny feels short of breath “can I call you Rafael?” he almost begs.   
“I guess that would be appropriate,” he says nonchalantly, as if having phone sex with a coworker was appropriate in any way “Should I call you Sonny?” he asks as if the detective had never asked him to do so. Carisi huffs but he also lets out a laugh.  
“Yeah, please” he doesn’t care how pathetic his begging sounds.  
“So eager…” Barba purrs and Sonny just wants some kind of release but at the same time, he wishes this phone call would drag on forever. “Tell me, as detailed as you can, what you are doing right now” he commands.  
“I am lying in bed, legs spread…” he describes as calmly as he is able, although he is aware of the panting “I am holding my phone with my left hand and…” he lets out a strangled sound as he squeezes the base of his cock.   
“And…?” Barba asks.  
“I am trying not to come too soon…”   
“Good boy” Rafael’s voice is like lava and the praise makes Carisi whimper louder. “Why don’t you put your phone on speaker and take off those boxers? We don’t want you to make a mess on them, do we?”   
“No…” he sounds unsure even though he is absolutely on board for this.  
“Now, do you have any lube around?” Sonny can’t get over how gentle Rafael sounds and how turned on he is because of it. At Carisi’s affirmative sound he keeps talking. “I want you to get it and put some on your fingers, and rub them a bit to warm it up”  
Carisi does as he is told and he tries to calm himself down a little bit because if he keeps going like this, he is going to come just the moment he starts touching himself. And he wants to do so, so bad.   
“I’m picturing you naked and wanting, panting as you open your legs invitingly and I wish I was there with you Sonny…” Rafael's voice is warm and thick as melted chocolate and it envelopes Sonny, he whimpers at Rafael’s confession and mutters something. “What was that?”  
“You can come anytime” he repeats and the hum he gets as a response is enough to make him moan. “I need you… please”   
“Shhh… It’s okay, cariño” the older man’s breathing is rapid and heavy “I’m going to make you feel good”  
“Please” he doesn’t even care how needy or pathetic he sounds right now, he only wants to come.   
“I want you to finger yourself for me, Sonny. Can you do that?”  
“Yeah…”  
“But don’t rush things up, enjoy it, imagine it’s me… teasing your hole slowly” Sonny may come just from hearing Rafael so worked up.   
“Yes… I’d like that…” he pants as he starts circling his hole with his middle finger, teasing it with just the tip.  
“Yes, cariño. Slowly.” Sonny moans as he starts pushing with one finger. “You’re such a good boy for me…”   
“Please, I need more…” he exhales more than says.   
“You can have more, Sonny. Just be gentle, I would never do it any other way if I were there” He didn’t know that gentleness and care could be a turn on themselves, but apparently this and the praise are what is doing it for him. He moans hard as he adds a second finger.  
“Oh… Rafael, please… I need”  
“Yes baby, I know what you need…” Rafael groans, a guttural sound that almost has Sonny coming without touching his cock “Can you hold on a little? Wait for me?”  
“Yes! Yes! Rafael… please, come with me” he keeps fingering himself, picturing the attorney bent over him.   
“Si, cariño. I’m so close”   
“Fuck, Rafael. I want you so bad…”   
“I know baby. I want you too” he can hear Rafael’s breath speeding “Come on, Sonny. Come for me”

Rafael asking him to come is all he needs to let go, and he comes hard, his cock almost untouched, spurting white stripes across his belly. He moans, Rafael’s name as a mantra, as he listens to the other man muttering something in Spanish. It takes them a few minutes to come down from the high of the shared orgasm. 

“That was… amazing” Sonny is the first to talk.  
“Yes…” Rafael is still panting at the other end “You were really good”   
“Thanks,” he says stifling a yawn “you too” he can feel the tiredness taking hold after the orgasm.  
“Come on, clean yourself and go to sleep” Rafael sounds amused.  
“Yes, papi” the huffed laugh at the other end is totally worth it.   
“Come on, don’t be a smartass”   
“Okay, I’m moving” he wobbles to the bathroom and cleans himself as he listens to Rafael breathe. “Done”  
“Good boy. Now go to sleep” Apparently at his thirty-five years old Sonny has just realized that being called a good boy does it for him.  
“Good night”  
“Night” In few seconds Sonny is out as a light, the phone still clutched in his hand. 


	2. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Rafael for the first time after that conversation and not having his attention is making Carisi terribly angsty. What if the older man doesn’t want to acknowledge what happened between them? What if he never wants to do it again? Or even worse, what if he decides they should keep their distance to keep their careers safe? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are on lockdown and I may be going a bit crazy. I don't know, it's hard to focus on anything apart from the news for long, but writing helps.

“You’re lucky he is so focused on that document the Lieu is showing him” Carisi takes a couple of seconds to register what Rollins is saying.  
“What?” He still doesn’t know what she is talking about, it could be because of his daydreaming though.  
“It’s not like is new, but your ogling is getting so aggressive that he might want to file a restraint order” Sonny lets out a snort, but he is aware that he has been staring at Rafael since he walked into the precinct about twenty minutes ago. It’s just that he can’t get the phone call out of his mind.   
“Yeah. Sorry” Amanda lets out a loud laugh that gets Fin’s attention, who stares at the both of them annoyed before going back to his paperwork.   
“Don’t mind me. It’s actually fun to watch” she says before standing up and making he way to the break room to get some coffee. 

The thing this is that they’ve been buried in the new case that unleashed just the morning after the phone call, Carisi and the squad have been working so hard on what seems to be a serious case of a serial rapist, that he hasn’t had time to analyze what their session of phone sex might entail for the both of them. It’s been four long days with their long nights until they’ve found a possible suspect. But now, seeing Rafael for the first time after that conversation and not having his attention is making Carisi terribly angsty. What if the older man doesn’t want to acknowledge what happened between them? What if he never wants to do it again? Or even worse, what if he decides they should keep their distance to keep their careers safe? 

Sonny is so engrossed in his own inner turmoil that he doesn’t notice that the Lieutenant has finished filling ADA Barba in on the details of their new case. He doesn’t see the man slowly making his way to Carisi’s desk.   
“I don’t think you can make a pen work like that” Rafael’s voice says, too close, startling the detective, who sends the pen he has been furiously clicking and unclicking rolling to the floor. He stares at the older man confused for a couple of seconds.  
“Hi” he exhales and can’t stop a weird smile creeping onto his face. It might not be so weird because Barba closes his eyes for a moment and bites his lips.   
“Hi” he taps Carisi’s desk with two fingers and seems to be pondering for a moment. Then suddenly both of them can feel Rollins staring from her desk, where she has just sat down again. Rafael clears his throat and seems to get all professional again. “Right. Detective Carisi… would you mind walking me out so we can discuss a couple of details on the Troy Case?”   
“Right. Sure, counselor” Carisi stands so quickly that he almost hits his knee on the table edge, he catches Rollins suspicious looks and shrugs before following Rafael to the elevators. 

“I...” Sonny tries to start but the other man signals for him to stop talking raising his hand. When the elevator dings and the doors open, the detective follows Rafael inside the empty cubicle. He pushes the ground floor button and, once the doors have started closing, he turns to Sonny with a small smile dancing on his lips.   
“I’ve been thinking about you quite a lot during the last few days...” he almost purrs, stepping closer to the younger man.   
“Oh, God. Me too...” Sonny gets even closer until they are just a few inches apart. “It was so…”  
“Yeah… I can’t stop replaying in my mind those pretty sounds you made…” Rafael’s mouth is hovering over Sonny’s and he can’t stop himself from trying to chase it for a kiss, but the older man keeps teasing him. “You know that we should not be doing this… it’s… really inappropriate”  
“I know…” Sonny whispers against the prosecutor’s lips. “But I want you… so much”  
Rafael gives up any resistance and lets Carisi kiss him, he opens his mouth and welcome’s Sonny’s tongue with his own. He then pushes a bit at the detective’s chest and when he gets enough room to talk he says. “We can’t do this here”  
“Right” Sonny answers trying to compose himself, but he is too pleased with Rafael’s disheveled appearance. They step out of the elevator and walk outside the building.  
“Look at me” Rafael’s voice is as soft and commanding as it was after their session of phone sex and if Sonny weren’t already so turned on by their kiss, just this tone would do it for him. “Don’t think, for one second, that I don’t want this as much as you do…”   
“Rafael”   
“Shh… I know you won’t have time for this until you catch your perp, so you better get back and do your job” Sonny smiles at that. “Once you’re done, you call me and this time, I’ll come to you”.   
“Oh, fuck. Can’t wait” he looks around hoping he’ll be able to steal a kiss, but they are surrounded by cops and passersby.   
“Hey, good boys don’t swear” and with that, Rafael is on his way after gently squeezing his arm. 

The next few days are a hectic mess for both Carisi and Barba, with the squad going after their perp with all the resources available and Rafael facing the beginning of a very complicated trial. They don’t see each other at all until Thursday evening when the police operation finally gives its fruits and they arrest the suspect. A middle-aged businessman who will probably ask for his very expensive lawyer as soon as they step into the precinct. That’s why Olivia calls their ADA immediately.   
Barba is fairly sure that they have got enough evidence to put the man away, even if his lawyer is John Buchanan. They have their usual beef when the other lawyer gets to the precinct, a bit of back and forth until they agree that the NYPD can hold the perp for some hours until he gets appointed for the court hearing. 

After everything is said and done, the Lieutenant sends everyone home to get a good night's sleep. Rollins and Fin have left already, Buchanan is on his way and Liv is on the phone in her office so she doesn’t seem to pay attention at Barba lingering in the squad room, typing something on his Blackberry. Carisi does notice him standing there when he makes his way out of the locker room.   
“Hi, counselor,” he says approaching the older man.  
“Hi” Sonny takes notice of how tired he looks, probably similar to how he looks himself. “I just wanted to…” he smiles because it’s so rare to see someone like Barba at a loss for words. “I mean… would you like to come to mine, for a drink?”  
“Sure” he agrees because he is beaten and really wants to sleep, but he has been yearning for some time with Rafael since their phone call a few days ago. 

They get a taxi because Carisi is too tired to drive them and they fall into a pleasant silence as soon as they are in the back seat. The elevator ride isn’t much different, except for how Sonny links their hands together when the doors are closing and doesn’t let go of Rafael until the older man has to use his hand to open the door. It feels good to be able to touch Barba in such an intimate way and he brings his hand to Rafael’s nape in a soft touch as he is getting inside the apartment, following him at a close distance. 

Rafael turns and cups Sonny's hand against his cheek smiling softly before letting go to take off his coat. Carisi does the same, mirroring the older man’s movements as he hangs it. He wasn’t aware he’d be impatient to keep touching Barba once he started doing so. So he takes his hand again and pulls him closer and the fact that Rafael is being so compliant feels Sonny’s chest with a warm feeling.   
“Can I kiss you?” Sonny whispers getting even closer and Rafael smiles and steps on his toes so he can be the one to start the kiss. It starts soft with the detective holding the older man by his waist, but then Rafael bites his lower lip and lets in a bit on tongue and Sonny can’t help but start grinding against him.   
“Come,” Rafael says in a brief stop, before diving in another kiss. A shorter one, before he takes Sonny’s hand and pulls him to his room. Carisi lets himself be lead into the bedroom and he complies when the older man pushes him until he is sitting down on the bed. “Do you want that drink?” Barba mutters against his neck.  
“No… not really” he drives his fingers into Rafael’s hair and wonders at how soft it is.   
“Good” he pulls Carisi’s jacket off without keeping his mouth away from the detective’s skin for longer than a second or two. His right hand expertly undoes the tie’s knot and then starts pulling at the first button of Carisi’s shirt. “Is this okay?” he asks and this time he does pull away until he gets the younger man to look him in the eye.   
“Yeah… yeah…” he answers as he starts pulling on Rafael’s jacket and is amazed at how the prosecutor doesn’t seem to care about it being thrown on the floor. 

In no time they are both almost naked, Sonny in his underwear and Barba in his black briefs and his open shirt, and they can’t stop touching each other, naked chests sliding against one another. Carisi is impossibly turned on but he is also terribly tired and he says so because he is worried about Rafael being disappointed at his first performance. But the older man just smiles and dives in for another kiss.  
“I just want to feel you…” he whispers softly against Sonny’s ear. “We can just stop and sleep if you want”   
“Yeah… can you just… hold me?” and before he can doublethink his petition, Rafael is embracing him and pulling the covers. He feels so good with the older man wrapped around him that he falls asleep, just like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. There will be more smut soon.  
> If anyone wants to talk about Barisi other fandoms or anything, I'm like, super bored and desperate for human interaction. So, you know. You'll find me on Tumblr as @taandtheworld


	3. Good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny wakes up to soft kisses against his neck and a warm hand caressing his chest and stomach under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly smut, so enjoy.

Sonny wakes up to soft kisses against his neck and a warm hand caressing his chest and stomach under the covers, he smiles because it feels incredibly nice, but it takes him a few minutes to fully register what is exactly happening or even to remember where he is. He can feel Rafael’s chest pressed against his side and he must have made some kind of noise because he hears a soft chuckle and a “morning” muttered into his right clavicle.   
“Hmm…” he tries to reply something, just to acknowledge the other man and when he manages to open his eyes, he catches Barba’s green ones staring softly at him from where he is tucked against the detective’s side.  
“Did you sleep well?” the older man asks still caressing his body under the covers, and Sonny realizes that yes, he did sleep well and that he feels rested and comfortable, so he says so.   
Then the tone shifts because Rafael’s hand starts roaming south and when it reaches the waistband of Sonny’s boxer briefs, the younger man realizes he is already hard.  
“Is this okay?” Rafael asks and when he nods, the older man’s hand goes up to one of his nipples and starts playing with it, teasing and slightly pinching it, and Sonny moans because he wasn’t entirely aware of how sensitive his nipples were until now.   
He squirms when Barba’s mouth starts kissing lower, getting closer to his other nipple by the second, and it is when he shifts his right leg, that he feels Rafael’s boner. He is barely aware that Rafael might have just been keeping his lower body slightly separated from him, to keep from imposing his arousal on Sonny before he was sure that the detective was on board for it. It’s such a considerate that move that Carisi is impossibly turned on by it and, at the same time, he feels an overwhelming fondness for this man.  
Sonny turns around on the bed so he is facing Rafael and embraces him, pulling the older man closer and reaches for a kiss that immediately turns passionate. After the initial surprise, it doesn’t take long for Rafael to regain control and push Sonny flat on the bed, before climbing on top of him, grinding his body against the detective’s lean frame.   
When Rafael aligns his hips with Sonny’s and starts making their cocks rub against each other’s, the only thing on Sonny’s mind is that he needs to get his and Barba’s underwear out of the way as soon as possible, but Rafael’s demanding mouth is making it difficult for him to say so.   
“Please…” he manages to say out loud in between kisses.   
“Please what? What do you want, Sonny?” Rafael’s voice sounds like a sin, so rough.   
“I want… No, I need to feel you, please” the older man smiles against Sonny’s lips and lifts his head slightly.  
“You have such a pretty way to ask for what you want…” he almost purrs “how could I refuse?” and then he starts sliding down Carisi’s body, he pulls Sonny’s boxer briefs and the younger man’s cock springs free, already rock-hard and glistening with precum. “You look delicious, cariño”.  
At the term of endearment, Sonny can’t help but jerk his hips, instinctively looking for some sort of contact and making Rafael chuckle again. “So impatient…”  
“Please… Rafael” he whimpers and just like during their phone call, he doesn’t care how needy he sounds, he just needs some relief.   
“Shh… I know, Sonny” Rafael says softly, caressing his groin as he pulls the detective’s underwear down his legs with his other hand. Sonny opens his eyes, he didn’t realize he had closed them at some point and sees Rafael kneeling between his legs, a predatory look on his handsome face as he gets closer to Sonny’s cock. Carisi lets out a pathetic yelp when Rafael’s breath ghosts over his impossibly hard dick.   
“You should see yourself right now… you look ravishing” the older man says, reverently, before diving to slowly lick Sonny’s cock from base to tip. A gesture that draws a guttural sound from the detective’s throat. Rafael then gets his mouth around him and gives him a slight suck that makes Sonny close his eyes again, it’s too much and not enough at the same time because the pleasure is blinding but he also needs to touch Rafael somehow. Carisi tries to reach and his hand his fingers graze Rafael’s hair as the other man continues to give him the best head he has ever had.   
Barba gives him one hard suck before letting go of Sonny’s dick with a pop and the detective shudders when the rooms cool air impacts on him. He tries to protest but he realizes that it will take him too long to form any word, so he tries to sit up instead.   
“No, no, no… Sonny, cariño, don’t move” Rafael’s voice is even rougher than before and Sonny obeys without protest. He listens to the older man pad around his room and opens a drawer, then he feels Rafael’s warm hands dragging along his thighs. “You’re such a good boy.” It should be surprising for Sonny the effect these words have on him when they had never before. Not that he has been called that a lot in bed.   
“Look at you… such a pretty thing…” Rafael apparently does not shut up in bed either but Sonny is really enjoying this soft and praising tone.   
“Please… Rafael” Sonny manages to say and he jerks his hips again.  
“Si, cariño. Ya voy” This time apart from Barba’s sinful mouth, wrapped again around his cock once more, Carisi feels a slick finger teasing his anus and he realizes he is going to come too soon, so he whimpers and the prodding stops suddenly. “What is it?” Rafael sounds so concerned that it would be moving if Sonny weren’t so turned on. “Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?”   
“No…” It is really difficult for Sonny to express himself in this state “I just… I’m gonna come if you keep doing that. You’re killing me”   
“That was exactly my intention…” Rafael is amused and there is a mischievous glint in his eyes when he dives his mouth below Sonny’s dick.   
“But you…” Carisi loses track of thought when Rafael starts lapping at his hole while he slowly starts jerking him. “Fuck. Rafael, that’s so good”   
Sonny should be embarrassed at how quickly Rafael has gotten him over the edge again, but he is fisting the sheets and moaning in a few seconds, at not long after he whimpers again and tries to resist the orgasm that is already building up until Rafael hums, starts teasing his hole again with a lubed finger, pushing lightly until the tip breaches in.   
“Come for me, cariño. Come on” and just like that, Sonny shouts Rafael’s name and he spurts of come fall on Rafael’s chest and fingers. The orgasm is so intense that he needs some time to come down from it, and when he opens his eyes again, Rafael is beside him, wiping himself with some kind of cloth.   
“That was amazing… thank you” it’s the only thing that Sonny can come up with. But before Rafael can say anything back, the prosecutor’s phone starts ringing and when Sonny glances at the bedside clock he realizes how late they both are.   
“We need to go. Liv is probably going to call you next” Rafael is all business again. “I’ll jump on the shower first, you can use the one in the guest room if you like”  
“But you didn’t…” Sonny is still naked and sprawled on the bed and he kind of points at Rafael’s tented briefs, a gesture that makes the older man smile.   
“You are a menace, you know that?” he takes off his underwear and Sonny can’t keep his eyes from Rafael’s beautiful, thick, uncut cock. “Do you like what you see?” and Carisi can just eagerly nod, knowing that if he were a few years younger he would be hard again just from the sight of it. “Do you think you can make me come in less than five minutes while I take a shower?” it’s clearly a dare and Sonny is more than happy to take it, so he follows Rafael into his ensuite.   
It takes Sonny a bit longer than five minutes and they are going to be impossibly late, but Rafael doesn’t seem to care and it doesn’t matter to Sonny either. He knows, even though he is absolutely not thinking about it, that after the last couple of weeks, the Lieutenant is not going to hold his morning tardiness against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said mostly I meant all. It was all smut, I hoped you liked it. 
> 
> I had a few rough days this week and I didn't feel like writing at all and writing smut felt especially complicated, but a couple of days ago I found these guys who make parody songs in Spanish and it was amazing. 
> 
> If you understand Spanish and don't already know them, please listen to them because you'll laugh your ass off.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mkketnxB34


	4. Very interested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decided that Carisi should come in right away, which he just did, and that Rafael would stroll into the squad room, quite later, sipping at his coffee and walking as if he owned the place, just as he would do any other day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but these days I find it kind of difficult to express myself in English. So it takes me about two times longer to write.

In their way to work this morning, Rafael and Sonny had the feeling that getting together, and late, to the precinct, would be too much of a telltale. So they decided that Carisi should come in right away, which he just did, and that Rafael would stroll into the squad room, quite later, sipping at his coffee and walking as if he owned the place, just as he would do any other day.   
Now the whole squad is going over the evidence they have against the perp, and Sonny and Rafael are trying really hard not to send any longing looks in each other’s direction, but Carisi is finding it extremely difficult. So when Barba says something clever, as he always does, Sonny has to look at him, because Amanda, who has been pointedly scrutinizing him since he walked in, will think it’s weird if he doesn’t.   
But then the prosecutor points at something in one of the documents that are scattered over the main table and when he raises his head, he looks directly at Carisi, in such an intense way, that Sonny can feel his face heating up. He can’t really get off his mind the image of Rafael between his legs, looking at him as if he was some sort of feast, laid out for him to devour.   
Sonny makes it through the briefing in one piece, but after Rafael has walked out of the precinct, Amanda follows him into the break room and corners the Staten Islander against the coffee machine.   
“What's going on with you and Barba?” She looks almost feline as she scrutinizes his face.   
“What are you talking about?” Sonny really hopes for some kind of interruption, because with his inability to lie and Rollins detective skills, it’s going to be a disaster.   
“Don’t even try, Carisi” She warns him “I know something’s up between you two” Amanda walks to the vending machine and waits until she has chosen a snack to go on “Is he giving you crap? Cause you looked like a kicked puppy in there and kept trying to avoid his eyes…” Carisi immediately relaxes because with this theory he can work with, and Amanda seems appallingly sure about it.   
“Yeah, well… I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it” he says and hopes that his troubled good boy act is still good “He kinda scolded me for my report on last week’s case…”   
“Oh, man. He can be such a jerk… and with that huge crush of yours, that must’ve hurt…” she says sympathetically as she pats him on the shoulder.   
Carisi ponders for a minute if he should try and deny his “huge crush”, but he has been swooning over Barba for years, so there no use in trying to deny that. So he lets Rollins believe that she’s got the truth on this matter and waits for the day to be over.   
It turns out that they have a pretty strong case against this guy and that not even Buchanan could stop the judge from granting hold without bail until the trial. So Liv is in an extremely good mood since this means that she will, most likely, get to spend the afternoon and probably the whole weekend with Noah without having to worry about work. Until the next case, it is.   
The thing with Benson being in a good mood is that it gets really contagious around the squad and while they are wrapping up the paperwork, everyone starts sharing their plans for the evening or even the weekend. And in a normal situation, Carisi would be the first to share his plans, but telling his workmates that he intends on going grocery shopping to prepare a romantic meal for their ADA isn’t exactly something he can share now, can he? So he just smiles and says something about binge-watching Netflix and visiting his family, hoping that they can’t tell that he is lying.   
Much to Carisi’s relief, no one seems too interested in his private life, so when he is finally clocking out, he starts planning his shopping list as he steps into the elevator. He is thinking of some kind of pasta and maybe a Caprese salad as a side dish.   
Sonny is getting to the grocery store when he decides to check his phone for any missed calls or texts, but there is none. He opens his text app with every intention of inviting Rafael over for dinner and maybe something else when it dawns on him.   
Barba and he have not talked about this, they have just had sex and yes, sure, Sonny spent the night at Rafael’s, but that was kind of an accident, wasn’t it?  
Suddenly, Sonny finds himself standing outside of a grocery store, frozen with his phone on his hand, and not really sure about what to do next. He really likes Rafael, that much he can tell, but he has known the man for some time now and he is pretty sure that Barba is not the dating type. What if this is too much? What if last night, and this morning, were just a one-time thing? A moment of weakness to test on the flesh if the chemistry from their phone call was really there?   
Carisi has always been the one to ask when in doubt, but maybe now this isn’t such a good idea, because the dread of fucking things up with Rafael is too much to bear.   
He snaps out of his little breakdown when he realizes that a few people are staring at him, so he just walks away in order to stop himself from becoming some sort of street show. He resolves that he should actually do something about his doubts.   
…  
Rafael is finishing up in his office and he looks up at the clock on his desk he isn’t expecting how soon it is. It looks like he is going to have a free Friday night after all and he smiles to himself when the first thing to pop up in his mind is Sonny Carisi. He is never going to admit it out loud, but he feels really disappointed when he checks his phone expecting to find some text from the detective and the only notifications on its screen are work-related.   
Barba starts packing things up, wondering if he should maybe call the younger man when there is a soft knock on the door. He does not have any meeting scheduled and he is not expecting anyone this late, so he reluctantly walks to the door, not before setting his closed briefcase on top of his desk, making sure that whoever it is can see that he is finished for the day.   
Rafael opens the door swiftly, but his whole demeanor changes when he notices that the person standing outside is no other than Sonny.   
“Sonny, hi” he greets softly and feels warm when the younger man smiles at him.   
“I was…” he cuts himself when he sees Rafael’s briefcase and turns slightly to take a look at Carmen’s empty desk “were you… mmh… leaving?” he asks hesitantly and then he looks at the older man with a doubtful expression “do you… do you want me to go?”  
“What?!” no one should really blame Rafael for his lack of eloquence at this very moment, but he certainly was not expecting this. “Why do you think that I would want you to go?”   
“‘Cause… I don’t…” Rafael’s poker face might have slipped at some point and he must be showing his confusion because Sonny takes a look at him and stops, smiles and drags a hand down his face. “Shit. Sorry, I am an idiot.”  
“I honestly don’t know what is going on…” the prosecutor admits, and he stands aside, pointing at the leather couch, for Carisi to come in and sit down.   
“I thought that you wouldn’t want to see me tonight…” the younger man confesses, defeated as he walks and sits down on the couch and Rafael is beside him before he even finishes talking.   
“Hey… Sonny, look at me” he asks softly and a gentle hand tugs at Carisi’s chin. “What part of me going down on you this morning gave you the idea that I wouldn’t want to see you?” he genuinely asks.   
“When you put it like that, yeah… it’s stupid. I know.” Rafael is about to say something but Sonny gestures for him to wait. “I got off work with the whole evening planned, how I was gonna buy stuff and make you dinner and then invite you to come over… but at some point I got the feeling that I was assuming and that you probably had other plans and I don’t know, I just panicked…” he says all this with his gaze fixed on his hands and only raises his eyes when Rafael’s hand comes to rest on top of his.   
“It is not stupid, that is how you felt and I am sorry if I’ve given you the impression that I wasn’t interested…” Sonny is amazed at how soft this man can really be “and I know that I like making fun of some things you say… but, really, even my meanest self would be down for homemade food and sex.” The younger man snorts at that las bit.  
“I am sorry… I didn’t even get to buying the ingredients…” Sonny still sounds a bit unsure, but the way he is laying his weight against Rafael tells him that he is better now.   
“I’ll tell you what. How about we go home, yours or mine, you get to pick, and we order some food?” Carisi smiles at him and takes his hand as he nods.  
“But… it’s not that late, we could maybe still buy some food and I can cook something quick” he proposes enthusiastically.   
“Nah…” Rafael says quickly and he smiles at Sonny’s pout “I plan on spending the time we wait for our food showing you exactly how very interested I am” he adds and he uses what Sonny will end up calling his ‘sexy voice’. There's really no need to say that Carisi was very much on board for this, there would be plenty of occasions for him to cook for Barba in the future. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story, I will be writing more Barisi, I promise. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback will be highly appreciated, mostly because this confinement thing gets really boring really fast and I really want some interaction. So, thank you in advance.


End file.
